Decisiones
by YataSun
Summary: / MEDIO MUNDO AU. / Mikoto y Munakata llegan a una decisión, que dos de sus miembros contraigan matrimonio por el bien de ambos clanes, como para traer algo de paz. Él problema sera con uno de sus tan... temperamentales miembros. {Pésimo summary, pasen y juzguen ustedes mismos uAu


¡Bienvenido! :I Antes que nada te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de leer. Antes de que vayas más abajo quiero hacer la advertencia de que K, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a GoRA y Yui Kuroe. También para advertir que soy novata, por lo que no esperen demasiado. Sin más, comenzamos.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

**LAS COSAS EN LA ACTULIDAD NO** eran nada sencillas, como algunos creían. Por lo menos no para los Clansman, que tal como suena, son miembros los cuales pertenecen a un respectivo Clan, o grupo. Estos son manejados o comandados, como gustéis verlo por un Rey y prácticamente este tiene libertad sobre todos los miembros. Aunque también la obligación de velar por ellos, sobre todo por su vida. Pero las cosas tampoco terminaban ahí. Pues estos Reyes como sus miembros se enfrentaban a los demás Clanes, a muerte. Algunas veces aunque los casos eran diferentes, se conseguía una tregua entre estos, a modo de un trato, un intercambio o lo que funcionara para estos.

Aunque nos iremos a los aposentos de nuestro tan estimado Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto. Quien se hallaba en el enorme comedor, en el que cabía mencionar había un buffete digno de reyes, (N.A: Ya los veo con su ''no me digas'') junto con sus miembros por lo menos los más importantes como leales que Suoh tenía la fortuna de tener. Degustaban de los alimentos, y veían con sonrisas a su Rey quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados al tiempo que bebía vino tinto de una copa, con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Todos se mantenían expectantes aunque no por ello dejaban de alimentarse, pues el pelirrojo los reunió para dar un aviso importante. Algo raro en él que tendía a decir las cosas frente a todos, pero aquella vez era diferente. Bastante.

— Mikoto... —Susurró un preocupado Kusanagi, que veía a este desde su asiento. Mentiría si no admitiera que estaba nervioso, pues raramente el pelirrojo los citaba con urgencia. Tenía un par de palillos en las manos, y algunas boronas de arroz en su boca, ni siquiera le preocupaba el aspecto que tuviera en aquellos momentos. — ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Todos estamos esperando.

— ¡Yo se que lo debe pasar! —Gritoneo un enfadado castaño de ojos avellana, que tenía una pierna de pollo frito en la mano derecha, al tiempo que veía hostil en dirección a su Rey. Pensaba que probablemente alguien había arruinado el día de Mikoto-sama, e ahí el porque de su molestia.— ¡Fueron esos estúpidos Blue! ¿Verdad, Mikoto-sama? Déjeme encargarme de...

— Ya-chan... —Llamo una preocupada niña de cabellos plateados, quien tomo al castaño de la mano derecha. No acostumbraba a intervenir en las cosas, pero para sorpresa de los pocos miembros que había en el comedor, ni siquiera ella estaba al tanto de las cosas, pues Mikoto no le permitió acompañarla a lo que sea que haya hecho hoy, y lo que llevo a que el Rey tomara una decisión tan importante. Por lo menos eso es lo que les habían hecho saber. Que había decidido algo que cambiaría el curso de las cosas. Su asiento se hallaba junto al del pelirrojo, y contiguo al suyo, el del molesto y gruñón castaño que finalmente ceso a sus gritos.

Lo mejor era esperar. Es lo que se decían todos mentalmente, pero estaban nerviosos. ¿Y si realmente había sido una pelea con los Blues? Era imposible, pues se habrían enterado y las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Así era la cosa, incluso si se hubiese tratado de algún Clan diferente. Pero todas las miradas fueron a dar al pelirrojo que coloco la copa contra la mesa, y miro a todos sus estimados miembros. En el Clan Rojo las cosas eran bastante diferentes si se comparaban con los demás. Todos eran hermanos, o por lo menos de esa forma se consideraban. Eran tan leales entre todos como a su Rey, que la falta de confianza jamás había existido entre ninguno de ellos, pero había cosas que necesitaban discreción.

— Hm. —Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Rey. No, no le gustaba explicar un tema tan largo por lo que trataría de ir directo al punto. Miró en dirección al molesto castaño, y ahí se quedo unos minutos, observándole. Un leve sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió para entonces, lo que hizo al más pequeño parpadear, confundido al igual que a Anna, Kusanagi y Totsuka. Pero aquello no duro demasiado pues el Rey cerró sus ojos nuevamente, recargándose en su asiento. Tenía que apurarse antes de que fuera la hora indicada y los demás miembros aparecieran en el comedor, pues se acercaba la hora de cenar. Decidió citarlos antes para hablar de aquel asunto que simplemente no llegaba. Todos estaban desesperados. — Se que se preguntan que hice hoy. Se los voy a decir porque no puedo más con la cara que tienen todos. Me reuní con Munakata.

Murmullos de sorpresa volaron en el comedor, pese a las pocas personas que se hallaban en este. Misaki no tardo en ponerse alerta, al tiempo que Kusanagi entrecerraba sus orbes, por detrás de sus lentes, viendo fijamente a su Jefe. Totsuka estaba de la misma forma, aunque ya haciéndose sus propias ideas, conjeturas. La única que probablemente se mantenía expectante a lo próximo que diría el pelirrojo, era Anna. El silencio se mantenía, todos sabían que no era conveniente hablar hasta que la explicación terminara. Para entonces, Mikoto ya estaba viéndolos a todos. Él estaba sereno. Siempre tranquilidad. Pero un curioso Totsuka no resistió demasiado.

— ¿A que se debe aquella reunión, Mikoto-san? ¿Están bien las cosas? —En otro momento se hubiese levantado a recargar ambas manos contra los hombros de su Rey mientras sonreía, tratando de que la tensión en el ambiente terminase, pero no podía. Le podía mas la preocupación y el bienestar de todos, del Clan.

— _Una tregua_. —Agregó Mikoto, y fue el colmo para todos. Nadie pudo seguir guardando silencio.

— ¿QUÉ? —Ya estaba gritando Misaki al tiempo que veía a los demás, esperando la misma reacción en ellos.

— Mikoto... —Anna ya estaba levantándose de su silla torpemente, caminando en dirección a su Rey, junto a un sonriente y nervioso Totsuka.

— ¿De que estás hablando, Mikoto? —Pregunto Kusanagi. Sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados. Tuvo que dejar los palillos en el plato junto a unos rollos de sushi de salmón que esperaban. Fue necesario. — No puedes hablar enserio...

Mikoto soltó otro suspiro, fastidiado. Él siempre hablaba enserio. Sabía que estos reaccionarían así, pero chasqueo la lengua, para dar a entender que tenían que callarse de una buena vez, porque aún no venía la peor parte. Llevo una mano en dirección a su sien, dando fuertes apretones al tiempo que una pequeña niña de cabellos plateados subía a su regazo y un par de manos daban suaves apretones a sus hombros. No dijo nada al respecto, pero el silencio se hizo.

— Ya fue bastante tedioso el reunirme con él. Nos costo bastante llegar a esto, pero fue necesario para todos. —Agregó nuevamente. — Con el fin de que por lo menos, haya un poco de paz entre ambos Clanes. Además esta unión de igual forma nos beneficia a ambos, por lo que deben entender que fue necesario.

— ¿Que fue necesario exactamente? —Preguntó un Kusanagi. Sabía que tenía la suficiente confianza como para interrumpir.

— Uno de los nuestros contraerá matrimonio con uno de los Blue. —Explicó el pelirrojo nuevamente.

Parecía que los cuatro miembros más leales a HOMRA iban a sufrir de un infarto, o estaban a punto de vomitar. Todos estaban pálidos, a excepción de Mikoto quien se dedicaba a analizarlos a todos. Sus expresiones, las reacciones de cada quien. Probablemente pensarían que bromeaba.

— Mikoto-sama... —Agregó un Misaki, al tiempo que una débil sonrisa asomaba a su rostro. — Eso ha sido algo gracioso, pero...

— No, Yata-chan. —Dijo un serio Kusanagi esta vez. Él conocía mejor que nadie al Rey rojo, y sabía que aquello iba enserio. Su boca se había convertido en una dura linea, al igual que su mirada. — Esto no es ninguna broma.

Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron alertas, al igual que los de Totsuka. Los únicos miembros lo suficientemente sinceros como expresivos, que contenerse les resultaba complicado. Demasiado. Se mantuvieron en silencio.

— Saruhiko... —Dijo Mikoto, apenas audible. — Y tú, Misaki.

* * *

><p>Recibo tomatazos. :3 ¡Espero lo disfruten! Y lo lamento, se que hay bastantes diferencias.<p> 


End file.
